Nieve y Amor
by Eliza20
Summary: Se notaba a simple vista, su amor era más fuerte que cualquier futura tormenta, solo debían recordarlo para volver a sonreír, después de todo se volvían a enamorar cada día que pasaban juntos. Este fic participa de Desafío Constante: Imágenes inspiradoras del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones".


**¡Hola! Creo que es demasiado obvia la pareja del fic ¡Por fin escribo algo Korroh! Siempre he dicho que no soy fan a muerte del romance, pero es uno de los géneros que más me gusta escribir. De pasada aprovecho para decir que la imagen no es mía, es de JulianaRocha, he comenzado a amar sus dibujos.**

**Link de la imagen: ****blindbandit5._ /art/korra-and-iroh-together-43671_4668****. (solo quiten los guiones bajos y agregen deviantart)**

**Este fic participa de Desafío Constante: Imágenes inspiradoras del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones".**

**Disclaimer: Legend of Korra no me pertenece.**

**Espero que les guste :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Nieve y Amor<strong>

* * *

><p>Era tarde ya en el Polo Sur. La nieve caía suavemente sobre las tres personas que estaban en el muelle. Los tres sonrieron al ver un barco de la Nación del Fuego a la lejanía. Avatar Korra iba a pasar su cumpleaños en el Polo Sur con sus padres, por lo que la estaban esperando.<p>

Tonraq por momentos sonreía y por otros se le notaba serio ¿Por qué? Korra no regresaba sola a su tribu, estaba yendo con su esposo. Ella se había casado hace un año, luego de pasar tres años en aventuras con su novio en el mar, explorando nuevos lugares y ayudando pueblos enteros. Su pareja era el mismísimo Señor del Fuego Iroh II, ex general del las Fuerzas de las Naciones Unidas.

— Oh, cariño ¿aún no te agrada tu yerno? —preguntó Senna.

— No es eso, mi hijita se casó joven, eso es lo que me disgusta —respondió Tonraq resoplando.

— Según nuestras antiguas tradiciones, a los dieciséis una joven de la tribu agua ya se puede casar. Korra se casó a los veinticinco, no era tan joven —refutó Kya, quien también estaba esperándola con los padres de la mencionada.

— Tiene razón, ¿verdad? —dijo Senna codeando a su esposo.

— Supongo que sí.

— Recuerden, ni una palabra de la sorpresa —los otros asintieron ante lo dicho por la maestra agua.

Cuando el barco se detuvo en el muelle, se acercaron aun más. Lo primero que vieron fue a Naga saltar y darles una gran lamida a todos. La primera en bajar fue Korra, ella portaba ropa polar azul con un collar en el cuello y su cabello estaba suelto. Apenas había puesto un pie en el muelle ya estaba corriendo a abrazar a sus padres.

— Los extrañé tanto —decía Korra mientras saludaba a todos— Kya, es un gusto verte de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo le va, majestad, "Señora del Fuego" y avatar? —bromeó la hija de Aang.

— Siempre odié los títulos y lo sabes, Iroh solamente me llama Korra —dijo ella jalando a su esposo junto con sus padres, quien vestía un uniforme rojo, muy parecido al que solía usar en sus años de servicio para las fuerzas unidas.

— Señor del Fuego Iroh —saludó con respeto el padre del avatar.

— Es un placer verlo de nuevo, jefe Tonraq.

Korra pasaba la vista de su esposo a su padre, se notaba la tensión creada en ese momento.

— Para mí es el gusto.

Al fin Korra pudo respirar al notar que la mirada de su padre se suavizaba. Sabía que a su esposo le preocupaba que su padre no lo llevara muy bien, pero parecía que podía olvidarse de sus preocupaciones.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la pequeña casa de los padres del avatar los ayudaron a acomodar su equipaje en un cuarto que habían ambientado para ellos. Prácticamente los habían echado de la casa luego de eso, con la excusa de que Korra debía enseñarle la tribu a Iroh. Ambos sonrieron y se alegraron por pasar un rato a solas, Iroh tenía muchos deberes con su nación y Korra, al ser el avatar, tenía que arreglar situaciones en todo el mundo, por lo que sus horarios hacían que estuvieran separados por meses.<p>

— Por fin podemos estar solos —dijo Iroh al avanzar por la pequeña aldea.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te olvidas del viaje que hicimos para llegar acá? El barco no estaba tan lleno —dijo cerrando más su saco, había olvidado el frío de su tribu al estar tanto tiempo en un lugar tan cálido como lo era la Nación del Fuego.

— Pero siempre teníamos al menos dos guardias vigilándonos en cada momento. Aquí me siento más libre.

— ¿Sabes qué? Te llevaré a una montaña del lugar. Va a ser entretenido —le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo y lo llevaba corriendo hasta un lugar lejos de la tribu.

Aunque estaba sin aliento al no estar acostumbrado a correr en un lugar tan frío preguntó.

— ¿Y qué hacemos aquí Korra?

— Este es mi lugar favorito del Polo Sur. Un día me escapé del Loto Blanco y llegué hasta acá. Tal vez aquí hace más frío, pero tiene una hermosa vista.

La vista era espectacular: Se podía ver el mar, tan tranquilo como siempre; montañas más altas de nieve se elevaban detrás de toda la tribu, que también se veía desde allí. Iroh volteó a ver a Korra, sonreía mientras observaba todo el paisaje.

— Pues, creo que yo tengo la mejor vista de todas —le dijo bromeando a su esposa, quien solo se sonrojó y sonrió.

— Señor del Fuego Iroh, lo he traído aquí para realizar una práctica que a mi antecesor le encantaba.

— ¿Y cuál es esa actividad, Señora del Fuego Korra? —le siguió el juego.

— ¡Deslizamiento de pingüinos! Aang amaba hacer esto y me prometí algún día hacerlo. ¡Atrapa tu pingüino! —le dijo mientras empezaba a perseguir a los pobres animales que habían vivido en paz por largos años, pero parecía que su calma se acababa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido Iroh, mientras la veía atrapar a un pingüino y correr de nuevo a la subida.

— Si no quieres no te puedo obligar, pero te llamaré aburrido hasta que reencarne. ¡Nos vemos, señor del aburrimiento! —apenas acababa de hablar cuando se deslizó por la montaña hasta llegar a la base de la montaña y se levantaba riendo, al igual que el pingüino.

Iroh solo la veía riéndose desde la cima, sin duda su esposa era especial y no lo decía porque sea el avatar.

— ¿Todo listo? —preguntó Kya al ver que la pareja se acercaba a la casa, cuando todos asintieron habló de nuevo— Ahí vienen, escóndanse.

Se escuchó que la puerta se abría, acompañado de risas de parte de dos personas.

— ¡Sorpresa! —todos saltaron de sus lugares mientras sorprendían al avatar, que de la sorpresa casi les lanza patadas de aire.

Pudo ver a todos en su celebración de cumpleaños, amigos que no veía hace muchos años.

— Mako, Bolin, Asami ¡Qué alegría verlos! —exclamó el avatar al ver a sus viejos amigos, abrazándolos de inmediato.

— Lo mismo decimos, Korra. ¿Qué tal tu vida? —preguntó Asami.

— Si ¿Cómo va todo Señora del Fuego? —Bolin no había cambiado, a pesar de que cuatro años pasaron desde la última vez que lo había visto.

— Oigan chicos, no porque viva en un inmenso palacio lleno de sirvientes teniendo atención a cada momento significa que vaya a cambiar.

— Eh… Claro —dijo Mako mirando a los demás, extrañado del comportamiento de Korra.

— Es broma, chicos —los cinco rieron ante ello.

Los tres citadinos notaron que su amiga era feliz. Esas miradas llenas de ternura y el hecho de que Korra no soltó su mano entrelazada con la de Iroh en toda la fiesta fueron detalles que no pasaron desapercibidos para los demás, quienes miraban con aprobación a la pareja.

* * *

><p>Y era de noche, los cuatro personas que se quedaban en la casa de Tonraq y Senna ya dormían, salvo una. Iroh no podía dormir, pensaba que era por el frío pero por más que se acurrucaba con las sábanas y se apegaba al cuerpo a su lado no lograba conciliar el sueño. Miró a su esposa a su lado, podía verla dormir plácidamente por la tenue luz que llegaba desde afuera por la luna, se veía hermosa a sus ojos.<p>

— ¿No puedes dormir? —esa voz lo sorprendió.

— Pensé que dormías —ambos se incorporaron sentándose en la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Korra bostezando ligeramente, apoyándose en el hombro de su compañero.

— No aguanto que me llames el señor del aburrimiento —rió él, era verdad, era un golpe a su orgullo que lo llamen de esa manera.

—Pues tú te lo ganaste al no seguir mi juego —rebatió Korra, mirándolo divertida.

—Tú ganas, subiré a la montaña mañana y me deslizaré con uno de los pingüinos.

Korra se quedó sorprendida, pero se le ocurrió algo.

— ¿Por qué no ahora? Si no tienes miedo no veo el problema —dijo para comenzar a buscar su saco azul.

— No tengo miedo… ¡Hecho!

* * *

><p>— ¡Vaya, el ex general de las Naciones Unidas tiene miedo! —se burló Korra.<p>

— ¡Ya te dije que no tengo miedo! —le recalcó por décima vez en la noche.

— Entonces deslízate de una vez.

Cuando Iroh se deslizó pudo sentir adrenalina, era muy diferente a la de sus misiones. Sentía el aire en su rostro y una sensación de libertad infinita. Al llegar a la base riendo al igual que la morena que lo observaba desde arriba, que comenzaba a bajar con agua control.

— Bueno, ya no eres el señor del aburrimiento —sin notarlo Korra le había lanzado bolas de nieve— ¡Ahora eres el señor de la nieve!

Y así comenzaron una guerra de nieve, claro que cada vez que ella lanzaba, Iroh las derretía con fuego control, el espacio entre ellos cada vez se reducía al notar que estaban batallando con sus respectivos elementos. Al notar que el ex general se cansaba arrojó nieve a mayor velocidad a su rostro, ocasionando que Iroh perdiera el equilibrio y cayera a la nieve, Korra trató de sujetarlo pero al no poder hacerlo cayó también.

Al abrir sus ojos pudo ver a su esposo encima de ella. Se sonrojó, pero no hizo nada para levantarse al igual que su esposo. Ambos se quedaron viéndose hasta que él se comenzó a acercar al rostro de ella, rozando sus labios hasta unirlos en un beso. Nunca antes se habían sentido así, esa sensación llamada enamoramiento volvía a aparecer en ellos. Al pasar tanto tiempo separados luego de su boda no habían podido disfrutar de la nueva vida que se formaba para ellos. Ahora sentían que ambos se habían vuelto a enamorar, como aquellos días en sus viajes cuando se sonrojaban ante un cumplido o cualquier roce.

Al separarse ambos se levantaron, limpiaron un poco sus ropas y caminaron de nuevo hasta la casa, quedándose en la puerta.

— Por cierto, Korra… —comenzó a hablar Iroh.

— ¿Si?

— Feliz cumpleaños, cariño —dijo para luego darle un pequeño beso. Eso derritió en ternura a ella, no la llamaba así desde antes de casarse.

— Gracias, amor —le dijo para luego darle otro beso que fue inmediatamente correspondido.

El frío y las dificultades no lograrían separarlos. Habían superado muchos problemas para llegar hasta donde estaban y no se dejarían derrotar por ellos. Ellos siempre tendrían deberes con el mundo y no se verían por largos periodos de tiempo, pero mantendrían la promesa de quererse por siempre. Después de todo, Iroh se enamoraba de su esposa cada día que pasaba con ella al igual que Korra. Se notaba a simple vista, su amor era más fuerte que cualquier futura tormenta, solo debían recordarlo para volver a sonreír.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¿Quedó bien? No estaba segura si subirlo o no por lo que tuve que escribir este fic en quince minutos ya que mi tiempo es limitado. ¿Creen que merece review? Si es así no olviden dejarme sus opiniones, solo les cuesta unos segundos y me alegrarán el día.**

**¡Saludos a todos!**

**Eliza20.**


End file.
